The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for securing a unit mount and a stabilizer mount to a vehicle component of a motor vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved fastening arrangement to obviate prior art shortcomings and to exhibit a compact construction while yet being reliable in operation.